Vehicle doors are fitted with assemblies that reinforce the structure of the door against side impacts. U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,537 discloses a reinforced vehicle door assembly that transfers the energy of a side impact to the chassis of a vehicle through the door hinge. The assembly includes two anti-intrusion bars across the door. One end of the bar is connected to the hinge, and the other end of the bar is connected to the door frame by a mounting plate.
One drawback to this assembly is that the two ends of the anti-intrusion bars are fixed by different components.
Thus, there is a need to simplify the production of the mounting component for anti-intrusion reinforcement members in vehicle doors.